1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to so-called karaoke apparatus, and more particularly to karaoke apparatus utilizing MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional karaoke apparatus which plays karaoke music based on MIDI sound source control information according to MIDI standard is shown in FIG. 1. As seen from FIG. 1, user's singing voice is converted into electric signal, serving as acoustic information signal, by microphone 103. Key control signal obtained from input to the microphone is supplied to board computer 101, via interface 104, and to amplifier 107. The board computer 101 receives MIDI sound source control information from MIDI information storage device 102, and this MIDI sound source control information is supplied to MIDI sound source module 106 via an interface (I/F) 105. On receiving the MIDI sound source control information, the MIDI sound module 106 outputs karaoke accompaniment information to the amplifier 107. The amplifier 107 mixes the above mentioned singing voice with the karaoke accompaniment information and outputs it to speaker 108 as acoustic information signal. The speaker 108 generates acoustic sound based on the acoustic information signal thus received. Reference numeral 109 designates picture display system utilizing LD (Laser Disk) as reproduction picture information source. According to display timing data stored in the MIDI information storage device 102, the picture display system 109 displays picture of LD, on a monitor 110, with data such as words-of-song data superimposed on it.
As described above, karaoke apparatus according to MIDI standard obtains Karaoke accompaniment information by utilizing a unique MIDI sound source module. However, in use of a unique sound source module, it is impossible to intermix multiple sounds to create rich or luxuriant sound. In addition, since number of notes of MIDI sound source is limited, various applications of karaoke apparatus that provides additional enjoyments fully utilizing nature of MIDI system, such as additional play of electric instruments according to MIDI standard, cannot be performed.